Umbrella Boy
by Naaaaa88
Summary: Aku Cho Kyuhyun, seorang ketua OSIS yang selalu memperhatikan pemuda itu dalam diam. Sejak saat pertama kepindahannya satu tahun lalu ia berhasil menarik perhatianku. Bukan karena penampilannya yang terbilang imut, namun karena tingkahnya yang beberapa bahkan hampir satu sekolah bilang ia aneh. Pertama kali ia menginjakan kaki di sekolah ini, sebuah payung selalu menemaninya.
1. Chapter 1

~Umbrella Boy~

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Ryeowook

Genre : Romance

Oneshot Fiction

~~enJOY~~

Pemuda manis itu berjalan sendirian dengan payung melindungi tubuhnya, cuaca tidaklah panas maupun hujan, tapi entah kenapa pemuda bernama Sungmin itu sangat senang mengenakan payung di segala kondisi cuaca. Jika boleh di ibaratkan, payung seperti teman setia untuknya. Kemana pun pemuda dengan bibir berbentuk M itu pergi, payung berwarna putih bening itu selalu menemaninya, bahkan saat makan pun Sungmin akan selalu membawa payung itu untuk berada di sisinya.

Aku Cho Kyuhyun, seorang ketua OSIS yang selalu memperhatikan pemuda itu dalam diam. Sejak saat pertama kepindahannya satu tahun lalu ia berhasil menarik perhatianku. Bukan karena penampilannya yang terbilang imut, namun karena tingkahnya yang beberapa bahkan hampir satu sekolah bilang ia aneh.

Pertama kali ia menginjakan kaki di sekolah ini, sebuah payung selalu menemani kemana pun pemuda itu pergi. Teman-teman yang melihatnya membuat kesimpulan jika pemuda imut nan manis itu memiliki sedikit masalah di otaknya, namun tentu saja itu hanya kata-kata tak beralasan. Mengingat justru Sungmin selalu berhasil mendapatkan posisi pertama di kelasnya, bahkan beberapa guru memuji kecerdasan pemuda itu secara terang-terangan.

"Hei! Sebentar lagi bel masuk. Masih mau bertahan di sini?" Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria manis berdiri di sampingku. Rambutnya yang sedikit panjang bergerak lembut seiring dengan hembusan angin pagi.

"Kapan kau datang?" tanyaku yang memang tak menyadari kedatangannya karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan pemuda payung itu.

Pria bernama Ryeowook ini mendengus malas dan mengembungkan pipinya, "kau terlalu sibuk memandangi Umbrella Boy itu, sampai tidak menyadari keberadaanku." Celotehnya kesal dan berlalu meninggalkanku di depan gerbang sekolah.

Aku tersenyum singkat melihat tingkah Ryeowook, sebelum melangkah untuk menyusulnya dapat kulihat Sungmin memadang kearahku dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Ryeowook menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, kelihatannya ia lelah sehabis mengerjakan soal ulangan tadi.

"Kau ingin makan apa hari ini?" tanya Ryeowook. Aku mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu atau tidak peduli.

"Aku ingin ke taman belakang." Sahutku kemudian beranjak dari kursi dan berlalu meninggalkan Ryeowook seorang diri dengan berbagai umpatan yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Ungkapkan perasaanmu! Jangan hanya memandanginya dari jauh!"

Sebelum menghilang di depan pintu aku hanya mengangkat tangan sebagai tanda mengerti atas perkataannya barusan. Ikut campur saja.

.

.

.

Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, sekarang aku tengah berada di taman belakang sekolah. Tempat ini cukup sepi mengingat biasanya para murid akan berbondong-bondong menuju kantin untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka. Tapi berbeda dengan yang lain, saat ini aku justru tengah mengamati seorang pemuda manis dengan payung tersampir mesra di sampingnya. Pemuda itu masih sibuk dengan aktifitasnya mengunyah roti yang kuketahui menjadi bekalnya hampir setiap hari.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum tipis manakala wajah pemuda itu terlihat imut dengan remah-remah roti di sudut bibirnya, menggemaskan.

Krek

Aku berjengit kaget, suara ranting kering yang terinjak itu membuyarkan aktifitasku menatap tingkah Sungmin, dalam hati aku mengumpat dan berharap pemuda itu tidak mendengar apapun. Apalagi sampai menyadari keberadaanku di sini.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

Terlambat. Harapanku pupus sudah saat suara itu memanggil namaku. Meskipun terdengar ragu tapi aku yakin Sungmin pasti mengenaliku.

Aku memutar tubuh yang tadinya hendak melangkah pergi menjadi berdiri tepat di depannya. Sedikit terkejut kala menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak antara diriku dan dia. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan? Belum pernah aku berada sedekat ini dengannya. Apalagi di tambah dengan suara detak jantungku yang berubah menjadi tidak normal. Seperti melompat-lompat kegirangan karena memenangkan undian berhadiah!

"Ha-hai... " sapaku mencoba ramah. Dapat kurasakan seluruh tubuh bergetar bahkan rasanya kakiku hampir lemas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" dia bertanya polos dengan wajah memerah. Oh, apa yang terjadi dengannya?

"Aku hanya lewat." Jawabku seadanya. Kulihat ia mengangguk mengerti.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sebentar lagi jam masuk." Suara Sungmin gemetar, kulihat ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada payung bening yang ia bawa.

Hampir saja dia pergi jika aku tak menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Dapat kulihat tubuh Sungmin menegang sebelum mengangguk pelan. Entah dapat keberanian dari mana hingga aku bisa berbicara seperti itu pada pemuda penarik perhatianku ini.

Sungmin berdiri menghadapku dengan pandangan mata menatap payung yang di gengganmnya. Wajahnya merah dengan beberapa peluh di pelipisnya. Oh, melihat Sungmin yang gugup tiba-tiba saja membuat keberanianku menguap entah kemana.

"Kau ingin bicara apa?"

Suara lirihan itu menyadarkanku, hampir saja aku lupa jika pemuda itu tengah menunggu perkataanku sedari tadi.

Aku menelan ludah gugup, mencoba mengatur detak jantungku yang makin berlomba untuk memompa keluar darah segar dan mengaliri tubuhku yang hampir lemas tak bertenaga. Berhadapan dengan pemuda ini saja sudah membuatku serasa lari maraton berpuluh-puluh menit. Apalagi berbicara, bisa dibayangkan akan seberapa banyak tenagaku yang terkuras habis?

"Ak-aku... " ucapanku terpotong kala melihat Sungmin mendongakan kepala untuk menatap lurus mataku. Membuat kinerja jantungku di luar batas kendali.

Manik mata foxy itu menatapku sendu namun penuh harap, seolah memberikanku kekuatan untuk mengatakan apa yang mengganggu diriku selama hampir satu tahun ini.

"Bisakah aku menjadi payung untukmu... Lee Sungmin?"

-FIN-


	2. Sequel!

-Sequel- Umbrella Boy

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Kang _Saem_

Genre : YAOI, Romance

Oneshot Fiction

~~enJOY~~

Bel pulang telah berbunyi beberapa jam lalu, tapi aku masih disini bersama dengan setumpuk kertas ulangan para siswa kelas satu. Jika bukan karena permintaan Kang _Saem_ , aku pasti sekarang sudah berada di rumah bersama dengan kedua orang tuaku dan membahas banyak hal bersama. Hah, padahal hari ini adalah jadwal libur ayah, tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa menikmati kebersamaan kami yang bahkan hanya bisa dilakukan satu minggu sekali. Dan tentu saja ini semua karena permintaan salah satu guruku itu.

"Sungmin- _ah_ , kau sudah selesai?"

Suara Kang _Saem_ menyadarkanku, sedikit menoleh kearah pintu ruang guru dan aku mendapati guru lelaki yang masih tampak muda di usianya yang kepala lima itu tersenyum tanggung padaku.

"Sekitar sepuluh lagi yang belum ku koreksi, _Saem_." Guru itu mengangguk paham dan memamerkan lagi senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu selesaikan setelah itu kau pulang, aku masih ada urusan dengan beberapa panitia OSIS." Jelasnya dan berlalu pergi begitu saja, tak sadarkah ia jika aku ingin segera pergi dari ruang guru yang hanya ada aku seorang disini? Terlebih lagi ini sudah hampir petang dan sangat sunyi, membuat bulu romaku sedikit meremang memikirkan sekolah ini terbilang... angker.

Haah..., daripada aku terlalu banyak mengeluh lebih baik jika segera kuselesaikan tugas-tugas ini. Tak kusangka sangat banyak siswa kelas satu yang ada di sekolahku ini. Sekitar sebelas kelas dan masing-masing ruangan ada lebih dari tiga puluh murid, bisa kau bayangkan seberapa banyaknya tugasku?

.

.

.

Langit telah menggelap ketika aku menyelesaikan semua tugas yang diberikan. Setelah mengoreksi semua lembar ulangan itu, aku masih harus memisahkannya sesuai kelas. Jadi, beginilah sekarang. Aku harus pulang ke rumah saat jam menunjukkan pukul enam lewat empat puluh menit.

"Hahh...," helaan nafas berat kulayangkan sebagai tanda seberapa lelahnya tubuhku ini. Sebenarnya, aku memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang terbilang buruk. Bahkan dalam sebulan aku bisa lima sampai enam kali sakit jika tidak menjaga kesehatanku dengan baik.

Seraya membuka payung bening yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana, pandanganku mengedar ke segala penjuru sekolah. Tidak ada siapapun, tapi beberapa ruangan masih terlihat terang. Mungkin masih ada beberapa siswa OSIS yang belum juga pulang. Huh? Mengingat OSIS aku jadi kembali ke waktu jam istirahat tadi. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat populer itu mengatakan sesuatu yang menurutku sangat aneh tapi berhasil membuat detak jantungku bertalu tak normal. Meskipun ya..., pada kenyataannya aku memang selalu merasa gugup dan kinerja jantungku akan lebih cepat ketika melihatnya.

'Bisakah aku menjadi payung untukmu... Lee Sungmin?'

Suara itu, aku masih bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas dalam memoriku. Wajahnya yang memerah namun tegas itu membuatku merasakan panas di sekiar pipi, sedikit menyesal kenapa tadi siang aku harus melarikan diri karena tak tahan dengan degup jantungku yang semakin bertalu cepat setiap detiknya. Coba saja jika aku tetap bertahan di sana, mungkin Kyuhyun akan melanjutkan perkataannya dan membuatku mengerti akan kalimatnya itu.

Karena keasyikan melamunkan seseorang yang membuatku seperti penderita penyakit jantung tanpa sadar aku telah berada di depan halte bis tempat biasa aku menunggu. Untung saja aku sadar di saat yang tepat, jika tidak mungkin aku harus berbalik arah.

"Kau..., belum pulang Sungmin- _ssi_?"

Sedikit terlonjak kaget ketika suara berat itu menegurku diantara sunyinya suasana, aku menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang baru saja kulamunkan.

"Kyu..., Kyuhyun- _ssi_?" aku menurunkan payung bening yang kugunakan dan menggenggamnya erat. Entah karena apa aku merasakan degup jantungku kembali bertalu tak normal, terlebih lagi rasa gugup dan gelisah itu datang menghampiri.

Aku menahan napas sejenak melihat pemuda itu berjalan mendekat kearahku, ya ampun... kenapa rasanya pasokan udaraku semakin menipis begini? Apa karena tubuhku terlalu lelah? Atau karena hal lain? Ah, aku sama sekali tidak tahu!

Kyuhyun kini sudah berada tepat di sampingku, namun masih ada beberapa jarak yang memisahkan kami. Sebenarnya aku yang sedikit menyingkir ketika ia berjalan mendekatiku. Dan ketika Kyuhyun melihat gelagat itu ia hanya tersenyum hambar dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"K-kau belum pulang?" setelah beberapa saat suasana sunyi menyelimuti kami, suara Kyuhyun mulai memecah keheningan. Mendengar suaranya yang sedikit bergetar dan terbata membuatku menarik kesimpulan jika ia tengah gugup juga, sama sepertiku.

Sekuat tenaga aku menahan detak jantungku agar kembali normal, namun semua sia-sia. Dengan sedikit paksaan akhirnya aku bisa bersuara, "ak-aku membantu Kang _Saem_ dulu tadi." Ujarku seadanya. Kulihat Kyuhyun mengangguk beberapa kali tanda ia mengerti kalimatku.

Setelahnya suasana kembali sunyi. Baik aku dan Kyuhyun, kami sama-sama tak ada yang berbicara dan hanya bisa mendengar deru nafas satu sama lain.

Ya Tuhan..., mengapa rasanya bis datang terlalu lama? Aku benar-benar benci suasana begini. Membuat keringat dingin mengalir di hampir sekujur tubuhku.

"Sungmin- _ssi_?"

"Ya?"

Mendengar namaku dipanggil sontak aku menoleh, mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah memerah diantara cahaya lampu halte yang bersinar terang.

"Ehm..., soal perkataanku tadi siang, apa kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya?"

Dahiku berkerut samar, mencoba mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun yang aku belum pahami maksudnya. Ucapannya yang tadi siang, berarti perkataannya yang bilang ia ingin menjadi payungku? Payung?

Seketika aku melirik payung bening yang ada di tanganku. Tapi, kenapa Kyuhyun ingin menjadi payung untukku? Apakah ia berniat mengejekku seperti anak-anak yang lain? Tapi, ah tidak! Kurasa Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Aku segera menepis berbagai prasangka dengan gelengan kepala, membuat dahi Kyuhyun berkerut melihat tingkahku.

"Ah, ma-maaf." Ujarku pelan seraya menunduk. Sungguh bodoh Lee Sungmin!

"Ehm..., itu... Kyuhyun- _ssi_ , sebenarnya apa maksudmu dengan ingin menjadi payungku?" tanyaku pelan dengan kepala yang semakin menunduk. Tak berani menatap wajah serta ekspresi yang akan ditunjukkan Kyuhyun padaku.

"Pfttt," sedikit mendongak dan aku mendapati Kyuhyun tengah mencoba menahan tawanya. Apakah pertanyaanku ada yang lucu?

"Apa ada yang lucu Kyuhyun- _ssi_?" aku bertanya polos. Ia segera menggeleng cepat seraya mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Hanya saja..., aku baru tahu ternyata yang membuatmu bingung sejak tadi karena kau tidak mengerti maksud perkataanku. Kalau begitu aku minta maaf," ujar Kyuhyun tulus. Sebuah senyum kecil ia sunggingkan untukku.

"Mungkin aku harus memperjelasnya," sambung Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menilai. Mencoba meminta persetujuan dan kubalas dengan anggukan. "Dengar, aku tahu ini sangat tidak normal dan gila, tapi... " Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap padaku sebentar, semburat merah kembali tercetak di wajahnya yang dibungkus kulit putih pucat. "Aku menyukaimu, bahkan sejak pertama kali kau masuk sekolah sebagai murid pindahan."

"Ap-apa?!" aku syok! Bagaimana mungkin seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa mengatakan hal di luar logika? Orang yang selama ini selalu di puji-puji hampir satu sekolah ternyata menyukaiku, seorang pemuda yang selalu dipandang aneh oleh setiap orang! Tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Hahaha...," aku tertawa hambar. Mencoba mengalihkan suasana canggung dalam diriku setelah mendengar pernyataan konyol Kyuhyun. Jujur saja, kata-katanya barusan membuatku sedikit berharap, tapi aku sadar siapa aku dan siapa Cho Kyuhyun itu. Seorang pemuda yang di cap aneh tidak akan bisa bersama pemuda paling di senangi satu sekolah, bukan?

Tawa datarku terhenti kala tak mendapati reaksi apapun dari Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu hanya menatapku sendu dan ternyum miris. Oh Tuhan, apakah aku baru saja melakukan sebuah kesalahan?

"Kyu-kyuhyun- _ssi_?" panggilku ragu melihat raut kecewa di wajahnya. Sepertinya aku benar-benar bertindak bodoh tadi. "Ma-maaf," ujarku merasa bersalah. Mendapati ekspresi Kyuhyun membuat hatiku berdenyut sakit. Sungguh, bukan maksudku membuatnya terlihat begitu sedih. Aku..., aku hanya tak ingin lagi merasakan kecewa dan sakit hati.

Aku menunduk dalam, tak berani melihat wajah murung Kyuhyun. Namun ketika sebuah sentuhan lembut menyapa permukaan kulit wajahku, aku sedikit terlonjak ketika melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu lembut.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Kau pasti merasa risih dengan pernyataanku barusan, kan?" aku refleks memejamkan mata ketika merasakan elusan lembut jari Kyuhyun di pipiku. Membuat seluruh tubuhku rasanya lemas tak bertenaga, kenapa ini sangat menyenangkan? Seolah semua bebanku hilang tersapu angin dengan sentuhan lembutnya.

"Mengapa kau harus menjadi payungku?" kali ini aku memberanikan diri menatap langsung ke dalam mata kelamnya. Mencoba mencari jawaban atas semua kegelisahan hatiku.

Kyuhyun kembali mengulas senyum manisnya dan memajukan wajah, mengecup lembut keningku seolah aku adalah harta karun paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Oh, rasanya mataku memanas dan hendak menangis mendapatkan perlakukan semanis ini.

"Karena Cho Kyuhyun menyukai..., ah tidak! Tapi mencintai Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun menatapku dalam dan lembut, memberikan seluruh kasih sayangnya melalui tatapan hangat nan menenangkan itu.

Sedangkan aku? Aku justru terbelalak syok setelah mendengar kata cinta itu lagi darinya, terlebih tatapan itu. Seluruh tulangku serasa meleleh saat ini juga. Dan tanpa sadar aku menunduk, menyembunyikan senyum, ah... ini memalukan!

"Sungmin?"

"Ya?" aku mendongak dan mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah serius, membuatku menelan ludah gugup tanpa sadar.

Kyuhyun menghirup nafas dalam seperti tengah memantapkan hatinya, ia berujar pelan dan ragu. "Apakah kau benar-benar tak ada rasa sedikit pun padaku?"

DEG

Mendengar pertanyaannya kali ini mampu membuat detak jantungku terlonjak tak karuan, bahkan aku yakin Kyuhyun bisa mendengar seberapa kerasnya bunyi detakan itu.

"I-itu..., ak-aku... " sekuat tenaga kucoba mengungkapkan apa yang mengganjal di tenggorokan, tapi rasanya begitu sulit. Degup jantung ini berhasil membuatku mati kutu di depan Kyuhyun.

"Kurasa jawabannya, iya." Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya dari wajahku, raut kecewa itu kembali memenuhi wajah tampannya. Membuatku sontak menggeleng keras.

"Bukan! Bukan begitu! Hanya saja, aku... " menghela nafas pelan, kucoba untuk kembali berbicara pada Kyuhyun. "Aku bahkan sudah menyukaimu sebelum pindah ke sekolah ini," ungkapku jujur membuat tubuh Kyuhyun menegang karena pengakuanku.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau tak ingat? Sepuluh tahun lalu, kita pernah bertemu di tengah hujan. Aku saat itu tengah tersesat, telebih lagi tubuhku mengigil kedinginan karena guyuran hujan. Orang-orang memandangku tak peduli, tapi kau justru berlari membawa sebuah payung bening untukku. Mengajakku berteduh di sebuah toko roti bahkan membantuku menghubungi kedua orang tuaku. Sejak itu, bahkan sejak itu aku sudah menyukaimu Kyuhyun- _ah_."

Aku mengakhiri kalimatku dengan sebuah helaan nafas panjang, aku sendiri bingung, bagaimana bisa aku menjelaskan semuanya dengan lancar tanpa hambatan apapun. Seolah berada di dekat Kyuhyun adalah tempat ternyaman untukku berkeluh kesah.

"Sungmin? Jadi kau, anak kecil itu?"

Aku mengangguk membenarkan, sedikit lega karena Kyuhyun masih mengingatku bahkan setelah waktu berlalu begitu lama.

Kurasakan sebuah tangan meraih daguku dan membuatku melihat kearah mata Kyuhyun, aku terkurung ke dalam seluruh pesona mata kelam itu.

"Aku bersyukur itu dirimu," Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu lembut membuatku tanpa sadar membalasnya dengan senyuman tak kalah lembut. "Setidaknya, aku benar-benar sudah menjadi payung untukmu bahkan sebelum aku menyadarinya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, kurasakan sebuah benda kenyal menempel tepat di bibirku, melumatnya lembut penuh kehati-hatian. Meskipun sedikit terkejut dengan tindakkannya, tapi saat kulihat kedua mata Kyuhyun terpejam menikmati sentuhan lembut kami membuatku mau tak mau ikut memejamkan mata dan tersenyum manis di sela-sela tautan ini.

'Aku menerimamu menjadi payungku, Cho Kyuhyun.'

~FIN~

Maaf kalo sequelnya mengecewakan -_- aku buatnya dalam keadaan lelah #cieilah #plak

RnR?


End file.
